


Vestiges d'une planète disparue

by Nelja



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, Be Careful What You Wish For, Double Drabble, Gen, Mathematics, Original Character(s), Triple Drabble
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:37:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sur l'épisode "Logopolis" (18x06) et la Block Transfer Computation.</p><p>Le premier double drabble est sur les sentiments d'Adric après la fin ; le second, seulement sur des OC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vestiges d'une planète disparue

**Author's Note:**

> Parce qu'une planète de mathématiciens devait être ma préférée du Whoniverse. :-)
> 
> Doctor Who appartient à la BBC.

Prenez garde à vos souhaits, dit-on, ils pourraient se réaliser. La Block Transfer Computation semblait à Adric le plus fascinant pouvoir au monde.

Puis Logopolis a été détruite, sa science perdue.

C'était peut-être sa punition, pour avoir regretté cela en premier, quand tant de personnes mouraient, quand Traken disparaissait devant Nyssa fière et désespérée.

Le Maître en avait assez retenu pour faire d'Adric un outil qui recalculait la réalité, restructurait le monde, piégeait le Docteur lui-même, et Nyssa...

Ses amis l'ont délivré sans rien lui reprocher.

Ils auraient peut-être dû. Il l'avait voulu, après tout.

* * *

Adric pourrait se rappeler. Peut-être.

Il y a un pouvoir immense dans ces mathématiques secrètes et grandioses, qui pourrait sans doute être utilisé pour aider le Docteur, après avoir manqué le détruire.

Il y repense, et la structure de la réalité lui semble à nouveau calculable, les probabilités bourdonnent dans sa tête et entre ses mains.

Mais pour chaque souvenir qui lui vient, il y a une mémoire de ces moments qui lui ont semblé des années et en étaient peut-être, cet horrible rire, le désespoir, sa trahison...

Il replonge dans l'oubli volontaire, et Logopolis meurt une nouvelle fois.


	2. Système de protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logopolis a plus de défenses et d'aspects sombres qu'elle n'y paraît.

Ils ne sont pas si rares, les habitants de l'univers qui ont idée des techniques de Logopolis, et savent que toute demande non abusive reçoit leur assistance mathématique.

Peu de gens connaissent leur puissance, personne leur but réel.

Le secret est trop important, ou peut-être n'en sont-ils pas fiers. Il y a, au-delà du vide, des mondes corrompus et dégradés par leurs calculs. Ils le savent, ils le regrettent, mais ils ne peuvent pas laisser leur univers s'effondrer.

Il y a d'autres choses dont ils ne sont pas fiers.

Pas si rarement encore, des habitants de l'univers veulent s'approprier leur science. Connaissant leur réputation de pacifisme, ils viennent les menacer par le feu et le fer.

On leur laisse toujours une chance. Toujours, un des Logopolitains vient leur recommander vivement de partir, leur proposer une aide raisonnable.

"Et si je refuse ? Vous me lancerez des équations à la figure ?"

Le messager est résigné quand il répond "Vous n'avez pas idée."

A son signal, toute la cité concentre ses calculs vers un seul but. Il ne faut que quelques dizièmes de secondes pour rendre intilisable l'arme la mieux conçue.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes pour effacer entièrement leurs assaillants de l'univers ; vulnérable comme elle l'est à une attaque surprise, Logopolis ne peut, malheureusement, se permettre des ennemis assoiffés de revanche.

Rarement les habitants de la cité parlent-ils d'autre chose que de mathématiques.

Pourtant, ces jours-là, on les entend parfois se murmurer les uns aux autres qu'ils sont les gardiens qui protègent l'univers du chaos et de la destruction, pour le bien commun ; qu'ils ont le droit de faire cela.

Leurs voix manquent d'assurance, tremblent un peu, avant de revenir au stable bourdonnement de leurs calculs, de recommencer, discrètement, à sauver ce monde.


End file.
